


The Dancer's smile

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: The girl put the lantern down on the floor and sat down next to him. She tilted her head slightly as she inspected him. Now that she was closer he could see that she had green hair. She was a dancer if Leif remembered correctly.He believed her name was Lene.





	The Dancer's smile

It was a dark, chilly evening in the southern lands of Thracia. A small, worn out fortress stood amidst the tall mountains and the dry soil. A piercing wind pushed against the stone building, leaving its inhabitants vulnerable to the cold. Jugdral's liberation army, however, were used to less than ideal sleeping conditions. They were content with simply having a roof over their heads. They had all gathered in the main room to celebrate their newest victory.

There was one young man, however, that did not celebrate. He sat in the fortress’ darkest corner, far away from his friends and companions.

Leif stared at the little puddle on the floor, his sword providing a small amount of light. His brown eyes narrowed at his own reflection. His brown hair was dishevelled. His face was pale, with the exception of a wound on his cheek that was still fresh. He tried the touch it, but recoiled when it stung. The Gungnir had left quite the mark.

Leif's gaze changed into a glare as he kicked the puddle. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest. He never did like looking at his own reflection.

"Lord Leif?"

Leif jumped slightly as a voice called out to him. He saw a small light down the hall. It approached.

It was a girl holding a lantern. She grinned when she saw him. "There you are!" she said cheerfully, "Your sister has been lookin' all over for you!" Leif looked away.

He didn't know how to face Altena. While she was his older sister she was also a stranger. Leif shrunk in on himself. Altena had more worth than him and he didn't know how to deal with that.

The girl put the lantern down on the floor and sat down next to him. She tilted her head slightly as she inspected him. Now that she was closer he could see that she had green hair. She was a dancer if Leif remembered correctly.

He believed her name was Lene.

She took her lantern and held it closer to Leif's face. Her green eyes widened as she saw his cheek. "What happened there?" she asked as she tried to get closer. Leif flinched. Lene, much to his surprise, backed off.

Neither one of them said a word.

Leif buried his head in his knees. He felt powerless and frustrated. He was a liability. He remembered fighting Travant. The words that man hissed at him still rang in his head.

_"Heh... As foolish as your father... And unlike him, you can't even wield Gáe Bolg!"_

At the time he had been too blinded by anger to truly process what the man had told him. Now that he was calmer the truth sank into his stomach like a rock. He would never be able to wield a holy weapon. He was a weak foot solider, armed with only a magic sword.

When he was younger Leif's lack of major holy blood wasn't a problem, at least it wasn't a big one. He knew of it. He didn't like it, but it was in a sense balanced out by him being the only surviving member of House Leonster. That was what kept him going. That was what gave him purpose.

But wasn't that awful?

Leif had living family. He had an older sister. Yet all he could feel was emptiness because he didn't have worth anymore. He no longer had any purpose. His blood had become useless and he being alive was a waste. He'd wasted Finn's time. He'd wasted August's time. He'd wasted Dorias' life.

"I'm a terrible person." Leif blurted out.

He could feel Lene's eyes on him. He was too ashamed to look at her. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't. His body began to tremble.

There was even a small part of him that longed to die. There was a small voice inside of him that told him to repent, to give the ultimate sacrifice. Maybe then he could feel like he had worth again.

Leif froze when he felt something wrap around him. It was something light. He looked up from his knees. A pink ribbon was lightly wrapped around his body. It sparkled slightly and it had some holes in it. He looked up at Lene. She smiled at him. It was most likely hers.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked.

Leif started biting his finger nails, a nervous habit of his. He honestly didn't know. Saying it out loud wouldn't change the truth of the situation. It wouldn't make everything fine. He felt lost. He didn't know what to do.

Lene looked up at the ceiling. "How come you're avoiding your sister?" she asked. Leif kept his eyes on the tiny puddle. Without looking at him Lene began asking questions.

"Are you feeling shy?"

Leif remained quiet.

"Do you think she's intimidating?"

He wasn’t really intimidated by anything anymore.

"Are you worried 'bout the fact that we killed her father?"

Travant wasn't her father.

"Is it 'bout holy blood?"

Leif flinched. Lene turned her attention back to him. She knew she'd hit a bullseye.

She touched his shoulder. "I honestly don-" she began. Leif jumped to his feet. Lene’s ribbon fell onto the ground. All of his frustration began to bubble up again. He wanted to scream. Instead he slowly fell back down to the floor. "I don't want to be worthless." he whimpered. He tried to curl up, but Lene grabbed his arm.

Leif could feel tears beginning to spill from his eyes. There was nothing to explain. Not really. Surely she understood that his bloodline would always be lesser?

Lene's expression softened and she let go of his arm. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Can I tell you somethin'?" She asked. Leif nodded. She tapped her index finger against her cheek.

"I, to tell you the truth, don't care 'bout holy blood," she began. "If I had family out there, if I had a little brother, then he could have Loptyr blood for all I care." She paused. "Despite everythin' that boy would be my family, my only family and while I can't speak for your sister I know that I wouldn't give a damn 'bout his supposed worth coz of some rules decided by some old farts hundreds of years ago." Lene nodded to herself.

"I'd care 'bout him and I would want to know him, as a person, rather than a role." She gave Leif a gentle smile. "I could be wrong, but I get the impression that your sister would feel the same way."

Leif blinked away his tears. "You're a weirdo" he mumbled. Lene just laughed. Leif looked over at his reflection. He still felt worthless. The ugly feelings inside of him hadn’t gone away.

He did have to admit, however, that Lene's way of thinking was nice.

Lene got up to her feet. She held out her hand. "I don't know what's goin' on inside your head," she said, "but I still think your sis deserves a chance to get to know you." Leif looked at the outstretched hand.

He slowly got to his feet on his own. He picked up Lene’s ribbon and placed it in her hand. Lene didn't seem offended, however, as she picked up the lantern. She petted the top of his head. Leif blushed, only realising now that she was actually taller than him.

Lene grinned at him as the two of them began walking back towards the others.

For some strange reason that dancer kept smiling at Leif, like he was person worthy of life. He sighed quietly as he followed along.

How nice that would be if it were true.


End file.
